Howl's games of wizardy and other stuff
by Mac the III
Summary: Howl is holding a tounament for the ultimate prize which comes with a Calcefer doll.
1. In which Howl's shadow is mentioned

Disclaimer: I do not own Howls Moving Castle. If I did, I would be rich and wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**The wizard games were starting with wizards from all over the world entering.**

**The ones sent from king Justin were the fantastic Aaron and Michael. From king Markl was the mystical Hein. From queen Hatter came at least eleven wizards, but the only one worth mentioning was Sunny. When they finally caught up Howls castle (it got its legs back and is now powered by Calcefer and several other fire demons on a payment of eggshells, fish scales, and potato skin) Howl announced, "The winners of this tournament will receive the ultimate prize, will be able to walk in my shadow for a whole year. I know it's hard, but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make." The whole crowd stood dumbstruck. Howl then started bursting in laughter and said, "You all actually fell for it! Hah hah! The real prize is being my apprentice. And all participants receive a Calcefer doll. So rest well, for the preliminaries start tomorrow."**

"**Are chances of are kingdom winning are doubled if we both past the preliminaries," stated Michael in a suit that looked similar to king Justin's (human form). "I concur," replied Aaron in his suit that looked king Justin's (scarecrow form).**

"**Finally, a chance to show up Aaron and Michael," muttered Hein to himself.**

"**That Calcefer doll was so cute," said Sunny in an excited tone.**

" **Shouldn't we be focusing more on the games than the cuteness of the doll?" asked one of the ten other wizards from queen Hatter.**

"**Aw, ok," said Sunny.**

**The each got their own separate rooms in Howls castle. Each had a good nights sleep because of a comfort spell cast on each room. **


	2. In which the name Mickey is lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Howls Moving Castle. If I did, I would be rich and wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**It was the preliminaries. The test was to see how they were able to disguise themselves among common everyday workfolk in the field. The judge would be the wizardess Elena, master of concealment. "You have two hours to hide. If I find you, you will be disqualified but still get a Calcefer doll. On your mark, get set, GO," She said before they all hid in the field. She went back into the castle and chatted with the other judges. "I bet five gold coins on that Sunny," said Elena when she was in the wizard room. **

"**I would have to bet ten gold coins on that Michael lad," said Adam.**

"**Are you mad. It's obvious that Aaron will win, and to show my confidence I bet fifteen gold coins on him," said Drew.**

" **You are both moronic idiots. That Hein seems the most serious and most promising. I bet fifteen gold coins on said Hein," said Flamboa.**

"**But did you see the cloths those twins were wearing. Only great wizards would wear such fantastic clothing. I bet twenty coins on both the twins," said Sarramon **

" **If you should bet on two your chances of winning are doubled. That's smart," complimented Adam.**

" **I'll add an extra three gold coins and a magic ring that creates bread out of sand," said Elena.**

"**Your tea, sir," said Flamboa's servant.**

"**I'll add a set of tarot cards and Flamboa's servant," said Sarramon.**

"**WHAT! If you bet my servant, then I'll bet your shoes and hair," said an outraged Flamboa.**

"**Uh, sir, if I could have a say in this," said Flamboa's servant.**

"**Quiet. This has nothing to do with you Steve," said Flamboa.**

**One and a half hour later**

" **All betting closed. The betting chart will be set up. Oh and Sarramon can't bet on two people. I'm terribly sorry," said Howl**

"**It's understandable," said Sarramon.**

**Betting chart**

**Elena: Sunny**

**Adam: Michael**

**Drew: Aaron**

**Flamboa: Hein**

**Prizes**

**23,481 gold coins, a servant named Steve, Sarramon's shoes, Sarramon's hair, ring that makes bread from sand, a Calcefer doll, twenty gourmet meals, five pounds of writing paper, the complete series of "Magic and You", by Sherlock Watson, tarot card deck, four pigeons, a flute to summon a dragon called Dran, and the name Mickey for some reason. **


	3. In which a yellow crow appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Howls Moving Castle. If I did, I would be rich and wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Elena went out to the field to find the young wizards and wizardess. She took out a magical compass to scout for any magic energy. She found two immediately disguised as workers. "You should cloak your magical energy more if you want to be a great wizard," said Elena.**

**Then she noticed something very strange. What it looked like was a yellow crow, but that can't be right since all crows are black. She watched it for a while until it clumsily bumped into a pigeon. This was even stranger because then the pigeon was yellow and the crow was now black. She ignored this as a trick of the sun, which seemed quite strange.**

**She picked up some magical energy! She raced over to it, but it seemed to be going off and on in a circle. She finally zapped a hole in the ground (where the energy was coming from) and a mole went through. She immediately picked it up.**

**On the back of the mole was a scroll that gave off fake magical energy. It read "Sucker. **__." **Now she was determined to find them and punish the one who did this.**

**She found three more disguised as wheat grains, but they formed back before they were almost chopped off by a scythe. "What's this on your hand?" she asked one of the wizards. **

"**Magic rings that allow us to cloak are magic energy," replied the wizard. **

"**How do I stop them from working?" she inquired. **

"**You… wait, why should I tell you?" he wanted to know.**

"**Your right. I guess I could just turn the three of you into worms and feed you to my pet crows," she said.**

"**You have to break one," the three said in chorus, looking at the crows that seemed to be coming ever so closer.**

She smashed one ring in half and immediately found two more disguised as chickens. She then said," Game over. Come out of your hiding places!"

Two trees off in the distance turned into humans, the scarecrow turned into Aaron, the yellow pigeon turned into Michael, a scythe in someone's hand turned into Hein, and the sun came down and turned into Sunny (who would've guessed).

"Next test will be one you couldn't think of," said Elena. And with that they went to bed.


End file.
